Le futur Charlie Weasley
by poire-gourmande
Summary: Depuis qu'Oliver a vu sa première partie de Quidditch, il a toujours voulu devenir un aussi bon Attrapeur que Charlie Weasley, son idole.


Fic écrite pour enoa2 pour l'échange d'Halloween de dieuxdustade, sur LJ.  
Disclaimer: Tout est à JK! (Sauf Higgins!)

* * *

La première partie de Quidditch à laquelle Oliver a assisté, c'était à Poudlard. Il était en première année, et l'équipe de sa maison, Gryffondor, s'opposait à Serpentard, la maison rivale. Ce fut un match enlevant, le score fut serré jusqu'à la toute fin, jusqu'à ce que Charlie Weasley, Attrapeur et Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare du Vif d'Or, menant ainsi ses coéquipiers à la victoire, sous les acclamations de la foule. 

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Oliver décida qu'il serait un jour Attrapeur et qu'il serait, lui aussi, porté en triomphe pour avoir mené son équipe à la victoire. Il fit alors tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être « le prochain Charlie Weasley ». Il assistait à toutes les parties et tous les entraînements, crochetant la serrure de l'armoire à balais pour s'entraîner quand le terrain était libre, imitant les manières de Charlie, etc.

Un soir, au début de sa deuxième année, il fut rejoint par Charlie à la sortie des vestiaires.

- Tu te débrouilles pas mal, qui t'as appris tout ça?

Oliver haussa les épaules.

- En regardant les parties et les entraînements. Il y a un peu plus d'un an que je m'entraîne quand il n'y a personne.

- J'ai peut-être un poste pour toi dans l'équipe. Rejoins-moi sur le terrain demain après le déjeuner.

Oliver n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le grand Charlie Weasley venait de lui proposer de jouer dans son équipe!

-x-x-x-

Le lendemain, Oliver se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch, le cœur battant la chamade et la tête remplie d'images : il venait d'attraper le Vif d'Or, il tenait la Coupe à bout de bras, et l'école en entier le portait en triomphe. Il sortit de ses rêveries à temps pour ne pas foncer dans son futur Capitaine. Celui-ci pris la parole.

- Notre gardien a gradué l'an dernier, le poste est ouvert, et je crois que tu pourrais le remplacer parfaitement.

Lui lançant un Souafle, il ajouta :

- Rejoins-moi en haut, et montre-moi ce que tu sais faire!

Et il s'envola en frappant le sol du pied.

Oliver était estomaqué. Dans sa tête, tout était clair, il s'entraînait pour devenir Attrapeur, et c'était ce à quoi il avait immédiatement pensé quand on lui avait offert un poste dans l'équipe. Mais où avait-il la tête? C'était Charlie, l'Attrapeur, il était très improbable qu'il vienne le voir pour lui offrir son poste!

Avec un soupir résigné, il enfourcha son balai et rejoint son Capitaine qui volait autour des poteaux des buts.

Il se donna à fond, et bloqua la plupart des tirs de Charlie. Ils se posèrent alors au sol, et Charlie, un large sourire sur le visage, lui annonça sans détours qu'il était pris dans l'équipe.

- Tu as fait tes preuves, et tu es un excellent gardien, tu remplaceras à merveille Higgins. Le prochain entraînement est jeudi après le dîner, on te présentera aux autres joueurs.

Oliver venait d'être choisi pour jouer aux côtés de son idole, et pourtant, il en restait amer. C'en était maintenant fini de son rêve, il ne serait jamais un grand Attrapeur. Être gardien, c'est bien, mais on sait tous que celui qui amène son équipe à la Coupe, celui porté en triomphe, c'est l'Attrapeur…

-x-x-x-

Après la graduation de Charlie, Oliver fut nommé Capitaine de l'équipe. Il était trop tard, bien sûr, pour prendre sa place en tant qu'Attrapeur, il était un gardien brillant, et il y avait des mois qu'il ne s'était pas essayé à attraper un Vif d'Or. Cependant, en tant que Capitaine, il voyait un autre moyen de devenir comme son idole : être le Capitaine qui rapporterait la Coupe à sa maison, comme Charlie l'avait fait si souvent.

Mais voilà que vinrent les essais pour combler le poste d'Attrapeur. À chaque candidat qui passait devant lui, Oliver ressentait un pincement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait pu être à leur place. Mais les essais furent vains. Les candidats étaient tous médiocres, et Oliver ne pouvait se résoudre à en choisir un. De toute façon, il était incapable de choisir quelqu'un destiné à remplacer Charlie.

Ce dilemme fut résolu quand McGonagall vint le voir : elle lui avait trouvé un Attrapeur, Harry Potter. Il n'était quand première année, mais il était, semblait-il, de la trempe de Charlie, et peut-être même mieux. Oliver accepta le petit nouveau dans l'équipe avec amertume. En effet, ce dernier avait supposément défait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et il était un fantastique Attrapeur. Il devint vite la star de l'équipe, et Oliver, encore une fois, restait l'ombre, derrière sa recrue dont tous faisaient l'éloge. Les victoires de Gryffondor sont attribuées à Potter, et non au Capitaine comme Oliver le souhaitait.

Malheureusement, malgré leur nouvel « enfant prodige », il ne gagnaient toujours pas la Coupe. Il arrivait en effet tellement d'aventures à Potter, qui tentait de sauver le monde au moins deux fois par jour, qu'il lui arrivait toujours quelque chose minant leurs chances de gagner la coupe.

Lorsqu'Oliver atteint sa septième année, il était déterminé à gagner la Coupe, c'était sa dernière chance. L'année se déroula assez mal, de très mauvais augure pour la Coupe : les Détraqueurs et Sirius Black menaçaient Potter, son balai fonça dans le Saule Cogneur et fut détruit, etc. La loi de Murphy semblait s'acharner sur Oliver. Il perdit tout espoir de gagner la Coupe.

Leur dernière partie arriva, les opposant à Serpentard. Potter était sur son nouveau balai, un splendide Éclair de Feu, et Oliver était confiant. Et effectivement, Murphy dut décider de le laisser tranquille, car Potter attrapa le Vif d'Or, menant ainsi Gryffondor à la Coupe. Toute l'équipe se précipita sur lui, et toute l'amertume d'Oliver disparut. Il était submergé par la joie d'être enfin victorieux, même si c'était grâce à quelqu'un d'autre. Il tendit la Coupe à Potter. C'était à lui qu'elle revenait.

-x-x-x-

Cet été-là, Oliver fut engagé dans l'équipe de réserve de Flaquemare : au Quidditch professionnel, il aurait sa chance de briller. Mais avant de commencer avec l'équipe, il prit quelques semaines de vacances : il avait besoin d'aller en Roumanie.


End file.
